1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking and emergency signaling devices and, more particularly, to a personal safety signaling apparatus and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many methods for emergency tracking and rescue signaling are known. For example, the following patents disclose a tracking system and method for a cellular phone unit and integrated emergency signal transmitter: U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,419 issued in the name of Sheffer, and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,367 issued in the name of Sheffer et al;
Further, the following patents describe an emergency signaling unit and alarm system designed to be carried on the person: U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,095 issued in the name of Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,656 issued in the name of Clifford et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,160 issued in the name of Cataldo; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,591 issued in the name of Tamayo discloses a personal emergency response communication apparatus for pagers.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,246 issued in the name of Yokev et al. describes a pager with reverse paging facility and a mobile receiver.
And again, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,142 issued in the name of Rupp et al. discloses an automatic dialing system for transmitting emergency calls from persons requiring assistance.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes provides effective, location specific signaling and emergency tracking in a portable manner.